Some Things Change
by Alixen
Summary: The characters have all got older, and not much has changed, but is Life worth it for one Girl? Bart? Please R


As she stood at the building that had been her home for a long time, she looked around, the memory of the gate closing behind her ringing in her head.

Whereas she had grown, the surrounding area seemed little different from the day she had entered, nor the memorable adventure that had added hope for her, the trees were just the same green they had always been, the grass swaying in the light breeze.

The air was no different she noticed as she took a deep breath; the air felt just as it had before too.

Still gratifying to her lungs, but as tasteless as ever.

Looking around her there wasn't a soul to be seen, no one there for the girl… No, now woman.

She came here every year to remember the past, her mistakes, and her regrets.

Nothing was different.

Suddenly a pained "D'oh!" turned her attention up the road leading to her only to see a middle aged and fat balding man rubbing his head from were he had banged it getting out of his purple car.

What could have been a flicker a smile came to her lips as she sighted a figure running from the car to her.

When the boy… no, young man reached her she found herself having to look up at him rather than down as she once had.

Next thing she knew she had been lifted from the ground; her lips were seized by the spiky haired young man.

Almost a minute later she was lowered to the floor again, breathless and wide eyed, but smiling from ear to ear, her purple highlighted black hair was slightly messed up but she didn't notice.

"Gina… How does it feel to be free?" Bart had a mischievous, almost cocky, grin on his face.

"Better now," a playful smirk lit Gina's features "But if you kiss me without my permission again I'll make you sorry."

"S-sorry" he faked the fearful tone those words would have drawn out of him when he had first met her, still wearing that delightfully infuriating grin.

With a mock growl she grabbed the front of his shirt, dragging him to her level, and kissed him fiercely, seemingly trying to eat his lips.

When she released him moments later he was blinking rapidly, breathing in gasps and grinning stupidly with tingling almost numb lips.

"That was your permission." She let out a light laugh at his reaction, her own lips also tingling.

"Lets go home." Bart smiled tenderly at his girlfriend holding his hand out to her, the pain at only seeing her for short times and meals at Christmas fading with the fact that they now had all the time in the world.

"Home…" Gina felt her eyes moisten at the word, taking Bart's warm hand in her own they started walking to the car, only Homer's butt visible as he searched for something between the seats, Marge, Maggie and Lisa stood outside the car beaming at her.

She couldn't help but chuckle as she heard Bart comment, "Well done Home-boy, nothing ever changes."

Homer's legs were kicking widely from were he was stuck between the seats, the car rolling slowly away from them; the handbrake off thanks to Homer's struggling.

Gina disagreed; everything had changed, for the better.

"I love you Gina." He whispered to her nervously, it was the first time he had ever spoken the words.

"…" She let him sweat for a moment, before clasping his arm and drawing him close "I love you too."

For the first time, she had someone who she loved and loved her; and she had a family.

She came here every year to remember the past, her mistakes, and her regrets; and how one Boy and his family had cleansed her and given her a second chance at life .

She came here every year to remember the past; and they came here every year to remind her she had a bright future with the Man she loved and a family that she was a part of.

End 

_-_

Yo, I just watched the episode Gina was introduced, and couldn't help myself in writing this.

I'm a hopeless romantic, and even though Gina will probably be lost in the endless hoard of guest character that we never see after their episode I couldn't help but write this.

I really felt for her character, and the Episode she appeared in was a Gem among what I am starting to feel is a show of failing health.

I also think that if Bart ever grew up, that the two are made for each other.


End file.
